Sheldon Beiste
Shannon Beiste is the current football coach at William McKinley High School who replaced Ken Tanaka. She was married to Cooter Menkins. However, she leaves him in Props after he continues to physically and emotionally abuse her. She is portrayed by actress Dot-Marie Jones. Biography Season Two Audition Shannon replaces Ken Tanaka (who resigned after suffering a nervous breakdown after the wedding to Emma Pillsbury fell through) and becomes the new football coach. Because sports are considered a bigger money earner than cheerleading and Glee Club, Principal Figgins cuts the Cheerios and New Directions' budgets by 10%. Sue becomes furious at her and Will's budget being cut, so she asks Will to help her "destroy" Shannon. Surprisingly Will agrees, which causes them to become "frenemies." Together, the two of them begin "Operation: Mean Girls" in which the two of them prank and bully Shannon, by ordering a massive amounts of pizza under her name and trying to alienate her as a new member of the staff. This is all done with the hope of driving her to quit her job. Shannon tries to ignore the bullying, which reminds her greatly of her childhood, and instead pushes on with her job. She forces the entire football team to re-tryout, but still offers the team the prank-pizzas when she is forced to buy them. Slowly however, the pranks begin to eat away at Shannon, who finally explodes at Finn Hudson, who asks her if wheelchair user Artie Abrams can try out for football. Thinking that Finn and Artie are trying to humiliate her the way Will and Sue are, she throws Finn off the team and refuses to let him back on when Finn tries to explain he wasn't trying to be mean, but was instead trying to help his friend. Will soon feels sympathy towards Beiste and realizes that he's been treating Shannon the same way the Glee kids are treated every day. He apologizes and offers to become a friend despite her earlier insult of Glee Club, and she accepts. Britney/Brittany She lets Finn re-join the football team with Artie. Grilled Cheesus She makes Finn quarterback after Sam is knocked out on the game. Never Been Kissed Finn suggests that Sam uses Coach Beiste as a way to cool down when he is feeling sexually aroused. This method is soon adopted by other members of the Glee group including Tina, which causes Mike to confront Shannon demanding she stay away from his girl. Shannon, confused, speaks to Will who reveals the "cool down method," prompting her to quit her job due in large part to the fact she can't stand how no one will give her a chance at the school aside from Will. Will confronts his students, and they admit they had not intended to hurt her, particular as she is the best coach they've ever had. Later Will finds her clearing out her stuff and after a heartfelt conversation in which she adm its to have never been kissed, Will gives her an innocent first kiss. He then takes her to the Choir room, where the boys perform the number, Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, which is dedicated to her. Touched by it, she shares a group hug with the boys. The Substitute Shannon is seen lecturing the football team, telling them not to spray athlete's foot in their team mates eyes. Sue interrupts Shannon and informs her that she is cutting the Football Program to which Shannon replies asking her who her (Sue) Cheerios are going to cheer for. Sue is left speechless and leaves after claiming that she will "answer her question later." Furt Shannon is seen coming in the locker room breaking-up the fight between Sam and Karofsky, and furiously demanding what was going on that caused the fight. A Very Glee Christmas Shannon organizes Secret Santa but due to a diversion from Sue (Sue told her that she is going to take all these text books to an exorcist) Becky swaps Shannon's tub of names with a tub with only Sue's name. Later on Sue's scam is revealed and Shannon, along with Emma and Will, confront Sue to which she tells them that she is everybody's Secret Santa and she has legal rights to the gifts. Will checks out the legal rights and when Sue returns to her office the next day, she finds the Football Team taking her gifts to put under the tree for Orphan Children to which Will tells her that because she misrepresented herself, she doesn't have the legal rights. Later, Artie and some other guys from Glee Club ask her to dress up as Santa, break into Brittany's house and tell her that Santa can't give her what she wanted (Artie walking). She tells her a story of how when she was young, she wanted to be like other girls but Santa couldn't do it and so she moved on and ended up being glad that she didn't get what she wanted. Brittany is disappointed and Shannon leaves. She is later seen watching and listening to the Glee Club performance of Welcome Christmas. She too donates to the Christmas Appeal. After the performance, the Glee Clubbers (minus Artie and Brittany) head to the Choir Room to discover Artie walking with an invention called a ReWalk. Shannon is hidden in the hall watching them with a smile, hinting that she was the one who bought the ReWalk. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle She recruits Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Lauren to the football team. She also forces the football team to join Glee Club to foster a sense of unity. While speaking to Will about the problems she has with the football team, she lets slip that she's worried that Will might attempt to kiss her again. She expresses relief when he tells her that does not wish to kiss her again. She later suspends the entire football, sans the Glee Club members, because they do not wish to participate in their own half-time show. However, later the football team re-joins together and she takes the Titans to a state championship victory. Silly Love Songs Shannon takes Santana to the infirmary after she was beaten up by Lauren, the latter of whom she yells at to leave before she gets into more trouble. Blame It on the Alcohol Shannon helps Will have fun. After seeing how uptight he is, she takes him to a bar where she goes to a lot. He gets drunk at the bar, and the two sing One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer. This is her first solo in the TV series. She later takes the drunken Will home, and tells Will that they need to stop encouraging these kids to be drinking. Will is drunk, and obviously doesn't take her advice because he drunk dials Emma. Sue would later play this to the entire school. However, Will later does take her advice and gives it to his Glee kids. Sexy She is seen eating lunch with Will when Emma protests letting Holly Holliday teach the Glee kids about sex. She giggles at Emma's unintentional double entendre. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Shannon supports Will, telling him to give in to continue with the Glee Club. I Am Unicorn Will elected Shannon, Emma and Artie to be the directors of the school musical. She also tries (and fails) to hold in laughter at Kurt's second audition for Tony. Shannon says that Rachel is perfect for Maria, because she always wants to meet its objectives, and believes that Kurt is not perfect for Tony because he's very feminine. In Blaine's hearing, she cries with joy. Asian F Shannon watches with Emma and Artie to Mercedes' performance of Spotlight, which is her choice for audition song for the role of Maria. She is later seen in the locker room talking to the team and tells them she's casting them as the Jets, mandatory. Then in the teachers' lounge, she is present when Emma is talking to Will about how Mercedes' performance was so different, she exudes a new confidence. Emma thinks Rachel is the perfect Maria while Coach Beiste thinks Mercedes seems the riskier choice for Maria but she could became the fitting one to play her. She is seen in Emma's office, when they tell Mercedes and Rachel to perform again. She is lastly seen with Emma and Artie who reveal they're double casting the role of Maria, meaning it's being shared with Mercedes and Rachel. The First Time Shannon, Artie, and Emma are making necessary adjustments to the "West Side Story." After Artie expresses concern to both Rachel and Blaine over their performance's blatant lack of sexual passion, Shannon leaves under the pretense that she needs to inflate the school's football supply. Artie later approaches her, asking why the sex conversation made her uncomfortable. After an initial protest, Shannon confides in Artie that she is still a virgin and that she has an (what she speculates to be) unrequited attraction to Cooter Menkins. Artie then coaxes Cooter into asking Shannon out on a date. Shannon is initially hesitant to accept the proposal, assuming that the date idea must be a set-up and expressing that she "don't look the way pretty girls look." Cooter eventually manages to persuade Shannon to accept his offer, and the two later attend the opening performance of "West Side Story" together. I Kissed a Girl In I Kissed a Girl, Shannon is still supervising the school's presidential race as election day draws near, while simultaneously enjoying what she believes to be a solid relationship with Cooter. Shannon is later shocked when she discovers Cooter on a date with Sue at ‎Breadstix, and confronts him about the situation. Cooter reiterates that he has feelings for Shannon, but also expresses his concern that their relationship is more of a friendship than a romance, and that he is reaching a point in his life in which he needs commitment above anything. Shannon is devastated and sings Jolene, but later professes the extent of her feelings to Cooter, stating that she is truly in love with him and that she will not allow for Sue to just "swoop in and snatch him right away." Yes/No During Yes/No at lunch during school while eating with Emma and Sue, Shannon announced that she and Cooter went to Taco Bell one day and after deciding she was going to say how she felt straight out she told him that Cooter was her soulmate. The two then eloped. Shannon, along with Sue, then sing back up and is a bridesmaid in Emma's fantasy Wedding Bell Blues. The Spanish Teacher In The Spanish Teacher, Shannon gives Emma's pamphlet on cleaning your jock strap to the football team to make them listen to her. She then shows the pamphlet to Cooter who makes not only all of Ohio's schools buy the pamphlet, but he convinces the Big Ten to purchase them as well. On My Way Shannon is seen as a part of the faculty meeting to discuss how to deal with the news of David's attempted suicide. She appears very emotional and comments on how senseless it is. Choke In Choke, Shannon walks down the hall with a black eye. Santana makes a joke that her husband had hit her. She thinks it is funny because she obviously doesn't think anyone hit her. She walks into the teachers' lounge to hear that Roz and Sue are discussing her black eye. She is taken aback to hear that the girls joked that she'd been hit. She claims she misjudged the timing when punching a speedbag and it rebounded to hit her. Roz, Sue, and Shannon confront the Glee girls about domestic violence. They give them the assignment to sing songs about empowerment, encouraging them to get out of a bad situation. The girls perform Cell Block Tango. During the performance, there are flashbacks of Cooter becoming increasingly upset and angry with her. Shannon gets up and leaves during the performance. When Sue and Roz confront her about leaving, she admits that Cooter did hit her and gave her the black eye. He had been asking her to do the dishes all weekend, but she forgot. He had been drinking and he hit her. She says he apologized right away. Roz asks why she didn't fight him back, but Shannon says she's not a violent person. Sue tells her she has to get out of the house. She admits she's afraid to leave him because she doesn't think anybody else will ever love her. Sue tells her that she can stay with her that night. Sue confronts her when she didn't come to her house. Shannon says she spent the whole night moving in with her sister Denise. She then tells the girls what actually happened and thanks them for possibly saving her life. The girls sing Shake It Out for her, but the montage shows that she has forgiven Cooter and gone back to him. Props Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany barge into the teachers' lounge, claiming it would be a hate crime to kick them out. They confront Shannon because she is still wearing her wedding ring and Mercedes saw her at the movies with Cooter, despite the fact that she had told them she left him. She says she is giving him a second chance. She claims that he now knows that she's out if he treats her bad, but a flashback reveals that he has continued treating her poorly as she is seen clutching a kitchen knife before dropping it into the kitchen sink as he yells at her. Shannon breaks up a fight between Puck and Rick "The Stick" Nelson when Puck pulls out a prop switchblade. The two of them argue in the locker room. Puck yells about all of the ways he sees himself as a loser. He begins to cry and Shannon hugs him, becoming tearful herself. She says, "You and me, we're badasses. Nobody thinks anything hurts us, but it does." Following the realization she had with Puck, she goes home and stares at Cooter as he gives his apologies and excuses. She mentions to him that she's been sleeping with a knife under her pillow. She then tells him she's out. He says she can't hate him more than he hates himself. She says the awful part is that she loves him but wonders what that says about what she thinks of herself. When Cooter becomes desperate and angry he asks, "Who's going to love you now?" Shannon simply replies "Me," as she leaves. She joins Puck in a meaningful duet of Mean. She then breaks the news to him that he's going to get another chance at the test he needs to be able to graduate. She offers to help him work on passing it. She tells him "You are loved pumpkin. You are not alone." Shannon walks into Sue's office with a suitcase saying she wants to be a chaperon for Nationals. When Sue questions that she already packed a bag, she admits she left Cooter. Sue gets up to hug her. She rides the bus to Nationals with everyone else. Nationals Shannon is first seen when she calls Will to break up the fight between the New Directions and can be seen watching them during their performance and also the ceremony of "Teacher of the Year." Goodbye Shannon is seen trying to tutor Puck before he retakes his geography test. She is last seen standing next to Will and Sue during the seniors graduation cheering on the graduates, smiling and dancing along to Glory Days. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Shannon is first seen in Season Four in this episode. She is seen counselling Will and Emma, and her words convince Emma to go to Washington with Will. She looks on with an upset look, knowing something is wrong. Shannon is next seen on the Football Field talking to Finn about her new recruits. Shannon begins to tell Finn about Ryder Lynn, a recruit for the Football team. She then yells at the recruits to huddle up. She later appears in Emma's office and gives her relationship advice - not to lie and be dishonest. It is later revealed Shannon's words made Emma be honest and tell Will she's not going to Washington. Dynamic Duets Shannon is first seen talking to Finn about her costume, The Beiste Master. She tells him that as she is the faculty advisor for the club, she must dress up once a week. She says dressing up as a superhero is like being the person you aspire to be. In the teachers lounge, Shannon tells Finn to become the New Directions hero. Glee, Actually Shannon is first seen marrying Sam and Brittany. She is next seen pulling a name out of the Santa hat for Secret Santa and tells Sue about Millie Rose. At ‎Breadstix, she tells Sam and Brittany they aren't actually married. The two are upset that the world actually didn't end, so she pretends her phone is buzzing. She picks it up and says it's a google alert. An archaeologist, named Indiana Jones, found a new Mayan calendar. The new end of world date is September 27, 2014. She is last seen watching Jake, Puck, Sam and Brittany sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, ''still at Breadsitx. Sadie Hawkins She is seen arm wrestling in the teachers lounge. She talks to Finn and gives him ideas about what to do with Glee Club. Shannon is last seen talking to a group of girls at the Sadie Hawkins dance, and convinces them to go and ask the boys to dance. Shooting Star Shannon is first seen when Ryder is talking, stopping him from going after Katie. Shannon and Will later share a dinner in the Locker rooms. Shannon reveals that she wants to end her life w ith Will, but he shoots her down, due to him being with Emma. Shannon runs out in tears. She is invited to the next Glee club meeting, but when the shots are heard, hides along with the group. During the shooting, she helps the kids be safe, and protects them when Mr. Schue goes to get Brittany. The next day, they talk about how the students didn't turn up. Shannon later finds out that Will made a profile for her on an online dating site. She finds she has a match and it's Ken Tanaka, the former football coach whom Shannon took over from. Sweet Dreams Shannon and Will are eating their lunch in the staff room, when Roz Washington enters. They discuss her taking over from Sue, and Shannon mentions she is still having nightmares about the shooting, after that, Shannon convinces Will to talk to Finn to resolve the tension between the two. Season Five The Quarterback Shannon is sitting at a table in the teacher’s lounge with Will and Emma. They discuss the recent events of Finn’s death and how surreal it all seems still, even weeks after his passing. Sue interjects with comments about how everyone is free to go out and express their feelings of sadness at the tree out by the football field she had erected at the exact same spot she had once caught Finn and Quinn making out. Shannon calls Sue out, asking her how she can possibly say such things under such serious circumstances but Sue tells her that insulting those who mean the most to her is simply how she mourns. Coach Beiste is sitting in the locker room as Puck enters. Shannon immediately sees that he is intoxicated and tells Puck that while it is understandable that he needs something to get through a difficult situation, what he really needs to do is let himself feel. “You don’t have to be scared to have feelings!” Shannon tells him. Puck reacts by telling her “That’s crap!” and then tells her that he doesn’t feel like anyone understands that if he actually allows himself to feel, he will never stop crying-and then proceeds to knock over a shelf, with Shannon tearfully joking that “Finn would have kicked over a chair”. Puck and Shannon sit together and she holds him as Puck finally lets go and sobs into her shoulder. Puck asks Shannon how he will move on without his best friend to help guide him. Shannon tells him that he will have to learn to see himself the way Finn saw him, and be his own quarterback, as Finn’s voice in their heads is all they have of him now. Puck and Shannon break down together, and Puck asks her to retire Finn’s football jersey number and frame Finn’s letterman jacket if they can retrieve it from Kurt so future students and football players will know who Finn was. Shannon agrees, but also makes Puck promise that he will return Finn’s memorial tree which he stole. Puck says it wasn’t big enough, but Shannon points out that it will continue to grow as the years pass. Later on, Puck and Shannon are seen re-planting Finn’s tree, and they share a root beer in celebration once the task is done. Puck talks about the plaque at the trunk of the tree which has Finn’s birth and death years. He tells Shannon it is the line between these dates that really matters, as it contains everything that happened in his life. Shannon asks him what he plans to do with his “line”. Puck reveals that he wants to join the military, specifically, the air force, making a reference to the film ''Top Gun. ''Shannon hugs Puck and tells him that she is proud of him. Puck leaves, with Shannon telling him to “have a good line!” Shannon then notices that Puck has carved the word “Quarterback” into the tree’s trunk, which was Finn’s position in football. Shannon touches the word lovingly and smiles to herself. Previously Unaired Christmas Shannon is first seen in this episode calling the McKinley High Non-Denominational Christmas Club meeting to order. Artie tells the club that the school's manger scene has been defaced. After some discussion, the club decides to do a "living nativity scene" and Shannon announces that auditions will be tomorrow. The next day, Coach Beiste, Artie, and Will prepare to watch auditions for the Virgin Mary. Marley, Unique, and Tina have decided to audition together with ''Mary's Little Boy Child. Shannon claps enthusiastically after the performance, saying that she has "a little bit" of Jamaican in her an d their song moved her. She then asks if there are any other auditions for the Virgin Mary, and Kitty walks out of the auditorium. Later on, Coach Beiste's football team is named a runner-up in the "Green Christmas Tree" competition. Next, Will and Shannon are overseeing a dress rehearsal for the living Nativity scene. Marley tells Kitty that she decided to give the part to Unique and they perform a controversial version of Love Child. Shannon seems to enjoy the performance and it is clear that the club and Will and Shannon are in cahoots to get Kitty to take the role of the Virgin Mary, which she does, calling the Love Child performance "sacrilegious". Shannon is last seen in the episode as a shepherd with Will in the living nativity scene. Frenemies In this episode, Shannon is seen only briefly, sitting on Principal Sue's "Blue Ribbon Panel" to decide who will be the class Valedictorian. Coach Beiste is clearly moved by both Artie's and Tina's speeches. Her vote ended up resulting in a tie between the two. Trio Shannon, Will, and Sue are in the teacher's lounge and Will is confiding in them about his and Emma's trouble in conceiving a baby. Sue and Shannon suggest that both Will and Emma just need to relax. Shannon points out that the best way to conceive a baby is "By not trying", meaning that Will and Emma need to just enjoy one another as husband and wife and not worry about the outcome each time they have sex. Evidently, Sue and Shannon's advice proves useful - by the end of the episode, Emma reveals she is pregnant. Opening Night Will bought two tickets to the opening night of Funny Girl. Because Emma is pregnant she can't go, so Will offers the ticket to Beiste, who says she can't go because she needs two chairs in the plane. So Will gives the ticket to Sue. Personality Shannon appears to be a very intense and driven woman, who wants to do whatever she can to train her players into being a formidable football team. However, she has also shown to be very sensitive because of being bullied as a child due to her large size, deep voice, and somewhat masculine appearance. Although Shannon's coaching style can be stern at times, she is an incredibly gentle and loving person, even becoming a mother figure to Puck, and for the rest of New Directions to a lesser extent. She has French heritage, as mentioned when she spells out her name. She also seems to enjoy music quite a bit, as she can be seen singing along to Need You Now and TiK ToK. Relationships Will Schuester (WillBeiste) In Audition, Will initially teams up with Sue in an attempt to run Shannon out of the school, fearing that her successful coaching strategies may have unfortunate consequences for the New Directions. Will later apologizes for treating Shannon badly and they become good friends. They are occasionally seen eating lunch h together in the faculty lounge, and they have worked together to teach lessons to their students and to counter Sue's scheming. In Never Been Kissed, Will gave Shannon her first kiss, though their relationship is strictly platonic. In Shooting Star Shannon did confess that she had romantic feelings for Will, (she thought that Will and Emma were broken up at the time). Although Shannon was upset at first when Will did not return the feelings and explained that he and Emma had made up, it did not negatively effect their friendship. In Previously Unaired Christmas Shannon and Will oversee auditions for the living nativity scene with Artie and take parts as Shepards. Cooter Menkins (Shooter) In The First Time, Shannon mentions that she has feelings for Cooter, viewing him as the one "who brings out her girl." Unbeknownst to Shannon, Cooter returns her feelings. Later in the episode, Cooter is persuaded to ask out Shannon by Artie. Shannon questions why he would want to go on a date with her, as he is the kind of man who can "have any pretty girl he points at." Cooter stresses that his feelings for Shannon are genuine and they end up going on a date to the opening performance of "West Side Story." By the events of I Kissed a Girl, Shannon and Cooter's relationship is in trouble, with Cooter opting to date Sue over Shannon due to a lack of romantic connection with Shannon. Shannon is devastated, but vows to fight for Cooter's love, and sings Jolene. She succeeds in getting him back, and reveals in Yes/No that they got married. In Choke, Shannon reveals to Sue and Roz that Cooter hit her when she forgot to wash the dishes. Roz and Sue then tell Shannon to move out as soon as possible, with Sue offering to let Shannon live with her. In Props, Shannon leaves Cooter, realizing she should have never gone back to him. Songs Solos Season Three: JoleneBeiste2.jpg|Jolene (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Jolene Duets Season Two: One Scotch.jpg|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Season Three: Mean2.JPG|Mean (Puck) (Props)|link=Mean Backup Vocals Trivia *Her favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. (Props) *Her favorite food is everything and her favourite Beatle is George. (Shooting Star) *She has a sister named Denise. *In college, she was in a production of A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum. ''She was the forum. *She had two prized donkeys named Kim and Khloe, though she ended up selling Kim. Their names are a possible reference to Kim and Khloe Kardashian. *She is often seen eating a whole chicken whenever she had a scene eating. *Her first kiss was Will Schuester. (Never Been Kissed) *Unlike Ken, Shannon actually loves football and is very committed to it. *She has a "little bit" of Jamaican in her. (Previously Unaired Christmas) Gallery Bieste 1.jpg Bieste 5.jpg Gggggeg.jpg Beiste.gif BiesteIKAG2.png BiesteIKAG.png BiesteIKAG02.png BiesteIKAG01.png Shotter fight.gif BiesteJ5.png BiesteJ4.png BiesteJ3.png BiesteJ2.png BiesteJ.png BiesteIKAG34.png 0987654345678.jpg 210glee suegrinch-sc5_0132.jpg 214GLEEep214Sc24MY2125.jpg 20110223-glee0214b1.jpg besite-with-chicken.png coach-beiste.jpg dotmariej.jpg s640x480546456.jpg s640x48055555.jpg tumblr l9efnkJJfi1qcbdcd.jpg DotEmmy.jpg DotMarieJones18.jpg Tumblr md97hx07RH1r4uvboo4 250.gif JoleneBeiste2.jpg JoleneBeiste.jpg JoleneBeiste3.jpg JoleneBeiste4.jpg Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro4 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro5 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro6 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro7 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro8 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo1 250.gif piestetq.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o4 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o3 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o2 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o1 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno6 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno5 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno1 250.gif ShannonQuotes1.gif ShannonQuotes2.gif ShannonQuotes3.gif ShannonQuotes4.gif ShannonQuotes5.gif ShannonQuotes6.gif ShannonQuotes7.gif ShannonQuotes8.gif ShannonQuotes9.gif Xmas club auditions judges2.png Xmas club auditions judges.png The christmas club5.png The christmas club4.png The christmas club.png Beiste xmas club.png Nativity scene6.png Nativity scene3.png Xmas club6.png beiste1.png Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Staff Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members